Confusion in the Forest!
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Suicune appears in the forest to aid Silver and his sleeping problems while Lyra is fast asleep. What goes on through his mind with the lack of sleep? When will Lyra wake up? And why does Suicune even appear anyway? Warnings: Language...


**Okay... I have to admit I had some fun at Silver's expense. But anyway, this a Silver X Lyra fiction. I do not own the characters or Pokemon, but I do own the plot. Lol. I hope you enjoy the out of character-ness and the supposed comic hilarity. It is slight A.U. (Alternate Universe.). But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ~**

* * *

It was complicated, oh so, very, very complicated. At least that's what Silver had told himself again and again. And there was that girl, _THAT_ girl, laying beside him, snuggling into her sleeping bag which had nudged it's way over towards himself and his own sleeping bag.

At first Silver thought that, well, it was a cold night after all, and it was perfectly normal for humans to seek one another out. They are social creatures after all. And they had known each other for quite sometime, five years to be exact. Ever since that warm summer day outside of Professor Elm's building. She had come to investigate his sneaky activities outside of a window that peered in towards the starter Pokemon. And it would be fine if they had made _some sort_ of friendship, right? Though frankly, they were _strictly_ rivals.

And then her sleeping bag nudged towards him again. Silver's eyes quickly darted over with sheer surprise towards her sleeping form. The puffy sleeping bag that was red and blue colored, similar to the colors of her outfit. Her hair, still tied in two short brown colored ponytails that came over her shoulders, her gentle sleeping face. Which even he would call, _cute_. And then there was that large white hat of her's, the one with the curly red bow that was laced around the side of the hat, it laid besides her bag, packed against a tree that was on the other side of her body.

Silver mumbled something illiterate while rubbing his face with his palm. _How did this happen again_? _HOW_? He was in the forest, _alone_, _with_ _a girl_. But she wasn't just _any girl_… No, she was his _rival_, his _enemy_, his… _CRUSH_… No, no, NO! He couldn't be thinking like this. He was a rational seventeen-year-old. Was he not? After all, Silver was who he was. And this was not in his nature. No..

The brunette girl edge closer again. Silver jumped slightly. He was getting this stressed out by a girl? A pesky woman? In the woods? He eyed her once again, _still sound asleep_. Perhaps he should let her childhood friend know that she crawled in her sleep? _Wait_-Why should he do that? The first thing the other boy would ask, would undoubtedly be, 'And how would you know? You slept together didn't you?'. Yes, for certain, Silver was sure that her friend might say something of that sort. It wouldn't exactly be a lie, but it would not be the kind of 'together' that the boy would first think of.

Gah, all of this sleepless confusion was making Silver's head hurt. But he didn't want to sleep, _no_, he _could not_ sleep. Not in this state, no. Not with a girl that was sleeping next to him, even Lyra of all people. No, it simple couldn't be done. Silver could not escape this situation, or, _could_ he?

It was then that the red-headed teen decided to stand slowly keeping his eyes centered on the brunette headed girl. The jumbled thoughts of, '_This couldn't be happening…_' and, '_No, no, why did this have to happen? Why?_', raced through the young man's head. He took a small couple of steps backward making sure that he was making as little noise as possible, especially with his sleeping bag.

Silver's eyes stayed keenly on Lyra. That is, until he heard a low, deep, growl. His eyes widened turning slightly to look behind him. '_What made that sound?_', screamed through Silver's mind. Then he realized it, there was a pair of golden glowing eyes emerging from some large emerald colored bushes. Ethan? What?-No! No, it most certainly was not Ethan… It was something more wild than that boy. Wild, perhaps being an Ursaring, or maybe even a Tyranitar.

"_Shit_!" A small whisper leaped out of Silver's mouth. Lyra turned in her sleep with a groggy noise murmuring outwards into the night air. Silver's eyes screeched to a halt looking towards her again.

What the bloody hell was he supposed to do now? Not only was Silver in the forest, alone with Lyra, now he had a wild Pokemon to deal with. But he couldn't possibly risk wake her up in an attempt at scaring the thing away, or attacking it, could he?

The animal growled again, it made Lyra turn in her sleep as if she was about to awaken. Silver's eyes darted madly about the forest; the trees, Lyra, the beast, Lyra's bag and hat, his own luggage, and… Suicune.. _Wait_!- WHAT THE FUCK?

There was a Suicune right before Silver's eyes. What was this? Why was it there? The legendary Suicune was there before his eyes… Oh, the irony of this mocked him so. After all, Lyra had seen Suicune and had nearly caught it those few years ago!

Silver's eyes looked somewhat awe-struck once again. Out of all of the things that Silver had thought were impossible things for himself to see, he had seen all of them. The ten most ridiculous and incredible things Silver would admit to seeing were; one-his father, Giovanni, naked on account of a lack of laundry being cleaned, two-Lyra wearing a Team Rocket uniform, one of the most hated and dreaded things in Silver's mind to have ever come about, three-a Suicune staring at him, four-his Mother walking out on his father for being a diabolical crime lord, five-Professor Elm streaking through Goldenrod City while being chased by a pack of non-indigenous Shroomish, presumably under the influence of their spores, six-Ethan being an underage drinker and stealing Officer Jenny's motorcycle, seven-Nurse Joy actually going out with that crazy fellow named Brock, a gym leader from the Kanto region, eight-Proton cuddling with a Slowpoke, nine-his deranged aunt, Ariana, hitting on Ethan when she had too many martinis and was stumbling about the region for a week, and finally, ten-Lance, the Champion of the Johto region, not actually being able to swim himself, only with the help of Pokemon.

Most of those things were pretty stupid and ridiculous, Silver knew that, but nonetheless, he did see them. He often wondered why he had to see them, Suicune wasn't something to complain of though, it was mostly the other subjects, the less desired ones.

And with that, Silver stared at the blue colored being with it's purple mane and white diamond shaped spots. It silently looked back at him moving one of it's paws towards the direction Silver and Lyra were at. The other animal growled lightly towards Silver but shrunk back somewhat at the sight of Suicune in the vicinity. Then Suicune made an abrupt and powerful roar.

The first Pokemon made a yelping noise and trampled back off into the wilderness. Silver blinked several times, but continued watching the beautiful creature. It glances back at him and Lyra as Lyra awoke from the sound of the noise that Suicune had made. Then it scampered off, to either a source or water or another place where it was presumably needed.

"Si-Silver? Was that Suicune?" Lyra blinked asking as she tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

Silver looked towards her still somewhat jolted by the sighting. "You woke up?"

"Er… Yeah, Silver.." Lyra blinked looking at him as if he were crazy or something.

"Uh… Yeah, Lyra. It was Suicune." Silver mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "It's too late in the night for this crap… Way to early, too.." He slumped back into his sleeping bag muttering something about needing a Jigglypuff.

Lyra stared at the boy for a moment shaking it off while think that she must be dreaming if Silver was _THAT_ out of character. Shrugging, the fifteen-year-old girl snuggled herself back into her own sleeping bag soon falling asleep like her counterpart.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! ~ Again, I only own the plot, not the characters or the Pokemon. Ciao! ~**


End file.
